


A Beacon for... Stark?

by FrostIron_seidr (RavenCall70)



Series: 21st Century Lokisenna [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, BAMF Tony Stark, Fluff and Crack, Gay Sex, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Protective Loki (Marvel), Stark Tower, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Trickster Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/FrostIron_seidr
Summary: Tony confronts the God of Mischief in the Tower. Things... do not go as planned. Thor is not amused.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 21st Century Lokisenna [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030209
Comments: 21
Kudos: 241





	1. Chapter 1

"I have an army."

"We have a Hulk." Tony retorted, moving closer. "Sure you don't want a drink?"

Loki glared at the obnoxious mortal. Thanos had turned his gaze away and he couldn't feel The Other's presence. His attention flicked to the blue glow under Stark's shirt. Was it interfering with the connection? It didn't matter. He was so close to being free of them, of having his mind back. He couldn't afford to think about the mortal, never mind indulge the man's suicidal offer. Did he not realize how much danger he was in? The risk he was taking?

"Nothing you have would interest me."

"Oh come on Blitzen! That hurts! I'm sure there's a drink here that you'd like. How about just humouring me? Like you said yourself, there's nothing I can do to stop your army. Surely you can spare a moment for a drink?"

Loki narrowed his eyes at the mortal. Stark was projecting nonchalance, but Loki could detect the tension in the mortal's toned frame. He still couldn't sense The Other, and Stark's proximity had somehow begun to clear the fog from his mind. "Very well."

"Really?" Stark exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise. "Uh sure, okay. Just... give me a minute."

Loki followed Stark to the bar. Now that he was aware of it, there was definitely something about the man that was causing an interference with The Other's connection to his mind. A burning sensation in his hand made him glance down and his heart thudded on seeing the tight grip he had on the Sceptre. Without drawing attention to it, Loki set the base of the staff against the floor, leaned it against the counter and released his grip.

Instantly he could tell that the connection had weakened further. The insidious presence of Thanos and the Other was almost gone... 

Stark pushed a glass across the bar to him where his hand now rested, a tremble running through it. Stark was speaking, but Loki couldn't hear the man's words over the sound of rushing blood in his ears. He watched, his mind detached as his hand gripped the glass and placed it to his lips before he downed the liquid in one quick swallow.

He almost gasped at the burn it caused but found that he couldn't seem to make his throat work. Stark had moved closer to him and he almost laughed at the mortal's bravery, or maybe it was foolishness? He didn't know, but he stopped himself because he was certain it would sound hysterical even to his own ears. To his shock and rising shame, his eyes were suddenly glassy and he blinked rapidly to clear the tears forming there. 

Wordlessly, he pushed the glass across the bar, fighting to maintain eye contact for a refill. Whatever his expression was, it seemed Stark read it right as he filled the glass a second time and pushed it back into his waiting hand.

Swallowing past the lump in his throat at the mortal's unexpected understanding and kindness, he downed the second glass as quickly as the first. Stark had moved again, closer than he'd been previously and Loki almost wept at the lack of fog clouding his thoughts.

"Rudolf? You okay? You look... different." Stark asked, his deep amber eyes filling with concern, layered with confusion and a hint of fear. "Seriously. You look... bad."

This time Loki couldn't hold back the bark of laughter that escaped him. He was drowning in the memories of his screams of pain and cries for help while this mortal had seemingly seen through his facade as easily as wiping a window clean. Even Thor hadn't noticed the difference, but then, hadn't it always been that way?

Stark took a step back and Loki panicked, moving with him, suddenly deathly afraid of what would happen if Stark's apparent influence over the staff was lost by distance between them. If the mortal's proximity eased the Mind Stone's control... he couldn't allow that. Stark's eyes widened with carefully masked fear when Loki moved, but he didn't do anything but stare at him. 

Loki smiled, knowing how brittle his expression was by the tensing of the mortal's shoulders. "I need you to hit me Stark." He said, meeting the man's eyes and putting as much truth into his words as he could. "Hit me in the head as hard as you can."

"What?!" Starks eyes widened further and he took another step away, the fog Loki was trying to avoid rising in the corners of his vision as he did so.

"Please don't move away from me." He whispered, wincing at the raw sound of his voice and hating that he'd been reduced to begging mercy from a mortal.

"Look, I may think I'm tough shit and all that, but I'm not suicidal. Besides, if I do that, I'll break my damn hand." Stark replied, though he stopped trying to put distance between them.

"The... Staff... you have to hit me to... break the connection."

Starks eyes widened in dawning horror and Loki could see the moment when the mortal made the obvious connections, arriving at the horrifying conclusion that Loki couldn't voice. "Wait. You mean that thing has been controlling you this whole time like it did Barton?"

Loki clenched his teeth as a sudden wave of pain rushed through his body. The Other and Thanos had noticed what he was doing, pushing him to pick up the staff and further strengthen their connection to his mind. "Please Stark. I don't have much time."

"Right. JARVIS?" Tony replied without further questions. "But you owe me a damn explanation after all this."

"The suit is on its way sir."

"I give you my word." Loki murmured through clenched teeth, squeezing his eyes shut against the pain and growing compulsion to reclaim the Sceptre to his hand.

A moment later, the sound of something rushing through the air had him opening his eyes. He watched in stunned admiration as Stark's suit folded around his body. The mortal flexed the fingers of his right hand and turned it into a fist before meeting Loki's eyes once more.

"This isn't exactly how I imagined kicking your ass, but you killed Coulson. He might have been just another SHEILD stooge but he wasn't as bad as some of them." Stark shook himself and took a step closer. "So this is going to hurt, and normally I wouldn't hit someone who's just standing there, but I owe you one for Agent, Agent."

Loki opened his mouth to argue against the mortal's assumption regarding Coulson, but Stark swung a second later and clocked him in the jaw. He hadn't expected it and his head snapped to the side, his vision wavering, yet he could still feel his enemy's presence in his mind. "Again! I'm a god you puny mortal, hit me like one!" Loki snarled, frustrated by Stark's weakness.

"Just remember you asked for it." Stark retorted. "You getting all this JARVIS?"

"Of course sir."

The voice that answered Stark's strange comment drew Loki's attention so he didn't see the mortal move until fierce pain bloomed in his head. This time when the metal clad arm connected, the force was such that his head snapped back and he felt his body suddenly go airborne. For a brief moment he was as weightless as when he'd been trapped in the void and fear joined the pain in his head at the same moment he landed hard and painfully against the unresisting surface of the floor. His head cracked hard against it and then there was more pain and then nothing as he lost consciousness.

***

He woke just as the mortal slapped him hard on the cheek and from the pain in his face he surmised it hadn't been the first slap he'd received.

He blinked his eyes open, his hand snatching at the mortal's arm just as he was about to hit him again. "I think that's quite enough of that." He growled. He kept hold of Stark's arm as he sat up, his vision still unfocused as the mortal swore, though he couldn't quite make out the words just yet.

"You can let go now." Stark growled from where he crouched in what looked like an awkward position, the man's metal suit making the position difficult to hold.

"Only if you give your word to stop hitting me."

"I should hit you more for all the shit you pulled."

"If I wanted you dead Stark, you'd be dead. Now. Your word."

Stark huffed and glared at him, his eyes hard now that Loki was able to see the amber pools clearly. They were quite striking from this distance and the thought brought a scowl to his lips.

"Fine! You have my word I won't hit you again as long as you promise to explain and close that damned portal."

Loki narrowed his eyes and got to his feet, his vision and the fog in his mind clearing as he did. "After you give your word of sanctuary, _after_ I help you close it."

"I don't know what you're playing at Reindeer Games, but I'm pretty sure your brother wants to take you back to fairy land."

"He is _not_ my brother! Now, you are running out of time. Do I have your word or should I just let the Chitauri do what they came here to do?"

"You're a piece of work, you know that!?" Stark growled, trying to free himself from Loki's grasp. "Fine! You have my word. Now let go!"

"Say the words properly Stark or no deal."

"Unfucking believable! Fine! You have my word I'll give you sanctuary after you help me get rid of your friends."

"They are _not my friends!"_ Loki hissed even as the mortal's oath sparked an answer from his Seidr and a green glow flowed through his hand to the mortal's arm, settling and binding in their chests. Loki let go then, a smile curling his lip while Stark glared at him in shock.

"What the hell was that?!"

"You made an oath. That was merely insurance that you will keep your word."

"Shit! I knew that this was going to bite me in the ass! What the hell does that mean?!"

Loki scowled at the mortal's anger and pushed away from the wall. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, he breathed deeply of the magic that flowed free and unhindered throughout his body.

"Answer me you jerk!"

Loki turned and narrowed his eyes at the mortal's seething anger. "Later. We have more pressing concerns at the moment. The portal is open and I can help you close it."

"You owe me!" Stark hissed, still glaring. "Fine! _Bloody diva._ Let's do this then. How do we close the damn thing?"

"Retrieve the Sceptre and take it to the roof. The stone within it is the only thing that can shut down the power of the Tesseract."

"Why can't you do it if it's that simple? Am I gonna get sucked into space? Is it going to kill me?"

Loki rolled his eyes and grit his teeth against throttling the man out of sheer frustration. "I cannot touch the Sceptre you fool! And if I thought it would kill you, I wouldn't have asked for sanctuary from you."

"Seems too simple to me."

"Just keep it away from me and do as I said. The portal will close."

"Nuh-uh." Stark shook his head as he picked up the Sceptre in his metal hand. "You're coming with me Rudolf. I'm not letting you out of my sight, so let's go."

"Very well." Loki snapped. "But do not touch me with it."

"Why are you so freaked out by it now?" Stark asked as he led them to a metal box and the door slid closed behind them. 

"Because it's the Mind Stone you imbecile! You have no idea of the power it contains!"

"Huh. That makes sense. Also, I'll have you know I'm a genius."

Loki ignored him, his left hand unconsciously rubbing at his temple where he could feel a headache blooming. "Selvig is up there. You will have to disable him before you shut down the portal."

"Why?"

"Because your SHEILD had him working alongside the damn thing for close to a year! He's lucky he's not lost his mind to it already, and he will not react well to your interference."

Stark huffed and shifted the Sceptre away from himself, as far as he could extend his arm. "Great. Just... perfect really."

"I do not see what's good about it."

 _"It's a saying._ You know what? Never mind. Just... stay out of sight till I take care of Selvig."

"If it had been up to me, I wouldn't be going to the roof at all." Loki retorted.

"Well it's _not_ up to you, so shut it and do what I say."

***

"Doctor Selvig?"

"Doctor Stark? Have you come to see all that she has to show us? It's beautiful. Do you see?"

"Uh... yeah. About that. We have to close the portal Doctor."

"You can't stop it!" Selvig cried with a glassy smile. "She has so much to teach us! It will be glorious!"

"Right." Tony huffed, retracting the gauntlet from his right hand. "Sorry about this doc."

"Sorry about what?" Selvig asked and then his head snapped to the side and he fell backwards, gasping as he landed hard on the roof. "Stark?" He asked, running a hand over his jaw in confusion. "Did you just hit me?"

"Sorry doc, but it had to be done. Hey Rudolf, get your skinny ass out here!"

Selvig's eyes went as wide as saucers when Loki strode up to them, attempting to scramble away while still on the ground. "Loki! It's Loki! Stark, you have to do something!"

"Calm yourself Doctor Selvig." Loki purred, a smirk on his lips. "I assure you I am no threat. In fact, _I come in peace."_

"Oh my god. Have you been saving that? I can't even... How did you? You know what? I don't even want to know. Just, tell me how to do this." Stark swore.

"It's simple. Push the sceptre into the beam of the Tesseract and the portal will close."

"What? What?! Stark? What's going on? What are you doing with _"him"?_

"He's... uh... He's helping." Stark muttered as he pierced the blue light of the portal with the sceptre. In a moment, the portal had closed and Tony let out the breath he'd been holding. 

Glancing to the side, he caught the tight and pained expression on Loki's face a moment before it went blank and the god turned to regard Selvig, who was still cowering on the ground. "Doctor Selvig. I know you do not trust me but your mind is... damaged from exposure to the influence of the Tesseract. I can help relieve the strain with your permission." Selvig scowled and moved to speak even as Loki put up his hand to halt his words. "I do not mean right now as you no doubt wish to rest and recover from your ordeal. I merely make this offer for you to keep in mind should you desire my assistance in the future."

Tony could see the warring emotions on Selvig's face as the scientist moved further away and got to his feet. "I doubt the day will ever come that I'll ask your assistance in anything."

"Understandable of course. Still, my offer remains." Loki nodded.

"Stark!" Tony's earpiece crackled and he winced at the harsh sound. "What's going on? We're twenty minutes out from the Tower. Where's the portal?" Nat asked, sounding breathless.

"Little late to the party Natalie." Tony replied, enjoying both Loki's raised eyebrow and Natasha's hiss of _"Stark"_ through his earpiece. "The portal has shut down and the Tower has been damaged. You'll have to land somewhere else."

"What about Loki's army?" Rogers huffed through the comm. "Where is it?"

"JARVIS tells me they all collapsed after we closed the portal. It's over Cap. I'm at the Tower if you wanna regroup here. Any sign of Doctor Banner?"

"Not yet."

"Right. Well it's about time I had a drink. See you when you get here. Stark out." Tony smirked to himself as JARVIS followed his lead and cut the connection as he pulled the earpiece free.

"Doc? You want a drink? You look like you could use one right about now."

"Yeah... yes. That... that would be good thank you." Selvig muttered as he stepped to Tony's side, eyeing the god with distrust. "Why aren't you doing anything about him? He's dangerous."

"Oh I know he is doc." Tony said as he led them to the elevator. "But I think he'll behave himself for a while yet. Come on, there's some nicely aged whisky in my bar with your name in it."

"Sounds good to me." Selvig nodded, entering the elevator and moving as far from Loki as he could get in the small space.

"Doctor. I am not as bad as you are making me out to be."

"I heard things and saw things." Selvig growled. _"Terrible things._ You're telling me that wasn't you? You're a god and you made me into a thrall."

Loki's face had gone pale at Selvig's words and he tensed with a harsh inhale, narrowing his eyes at the older man. "That... was not my doing."

"Okay look." Tony sighed as the door swished open and he led the way to the bar and once there stepped free of his metal suit. "We're all tense, tired and stressed. Let's save the yelling and accusations and whatnot until after we've all had a drink. Okay?"

"Fine." Selvig sighed, dropping onto the couch.

"Very well." Loki agreed, leaning against his back against the bar so he could face the room while Stark fetched three glasses and a bottle of rich amber liquid.


	2. Chapter 2

"So we've got a bit of time before the rest of the Avengers arrive." Tony said, taking a seat at the bar beside the god after supplying his guests with glasses of whisky. "Wanna elaborate on that oath you made me make?"

Loki scowled into his glass, which he hadn't tasted yet, his shoulders tensing as if expecting a blow. "I cannot elaborate just yet."

"Excuse me? Mr. Stark?" Selvig murmured where he was sitting slightly slumped on the couch.

"Yeah doc? What's up?"

"I think I'd like to lay down if that's alright, rather than drink more."

"Uh sure. I guess? Don't you want to... I dunno... go home first?"

Selvig got to his feet, his eyes dark and angry. "And be interrogated by SHIELD for 24 hours? Especially when they're the ones who "convinced" me to work with the damn Tesseract in the first place? No thanks, I'll pass."

"Huh, yeah. I can see how that might turn you off. Sure, I've got some guest rooms one floor down. Is that okay? Also, I can help you disappear if that's something you'd be interested in."

"That's perfect thank you, and... I'll think about your offer." Selvig said, crossing to the elevator. "You seem... different Mr. Loki."

"That's because I am. What you saw before was... a lie. And I am just... Loki."

"Huh. Right. Goodnight Mr. Stark. Loki."

"Night doc!" Tony called, turning his gaze to Loki and gesturing for him to follow him to the couch. "Okay. Talk. Selvig's gone and the others are on their way. Explain."

"I cannot explain the oath until I give my oath to you."

"I thought you did that already when you helped close the portal."

"No. My oath must match yours in that it applies after we closed the portal. It means," Loki continued at Stark's increasingly angry gaze. "That the oath is currently unbalanced. It does not mean it's not binding, merely that I must provide the other half to complete it."

"So what happens if you don't give me your oath? Will I be off the hook?"

"No. That still applies. But the magic that compels the oath to remain would begin to... cause me pain until I do."

Stark narrowed his eyes. "Huh. I get that you needed my word right away, but I have to admit I'm surprised you left it open like that. Couldn't I just stop you from talking to hurt you? Seems a bit of an unnecessary risk forming an oath with an enemy."

"I do not actually see you as an enemy." Loki admitted. "But then, I have been wrong before."

"Huh. Funny thing. I don't really count you as an enemy either. I've met... villains before and frankly you don't even make the top ten. Though you're pretty good at the villain speeches. Not what I expected from you."

"As I told Doctor Selvig, that was... not me."

"Right well, the clock is ticking and you need to do your thing."

"What do you want from me in exchange for your protection?"

"Um..." Stark sipped at his drink and noting Loki's empty glass, reached for the bottle and topped it up. "Okay so. No killing of anyone unless it's self defense, though incapacitate is better. And uh... you teach me all you know about magic."

Loki's eyes widened and his jaw fell open in shock. "You... wish to learn magic?"

"Of course I do! It's awesome!"

Loki blinked owlishly at him. "I... you realize I am a god yes? I've been alive for millennia. I cannot possibly teach you all I know of magic."

Stark shrugged. "I know that, but I'm guessing you're gonna need _"sanctuary,"_ He added, using a strange hand gesture. "For quite a while if Thor was any indication, don't think I didn't catch that little loophole of yours. Anyway, I think I should get something equally valuable for that."

"I see. Is there anything else?"

"Not really. Just, no destroying property either, especially mine and no hurting my friends." At Loki's arched brow, Stark continued. "Don't worry it's a short list. Oh, and I want to know what really happened to you up in Asgard and the truth about the so-called invasion."

"You ask for much, mortal."

"What?! Free sanctuary isn't cheap you know and SHEILD is gonna be on my ass to give you to them. Never mind what your brother's gonna do to me when he finds out."

"Thor will do nothing. Oaths are a serious matter in Asgard, not even the Allfather may interfere with a binding oath."

"Guess I'll have to take your word for it. So, are we doing this or you want more from me?"

"No, it is fine. I accept your terms as I... may have forgotten the threat your SHEILD poses."

"Better late than never. So?"

Loki huffed and stood, dragging the mortal up with him and entwining their fingers. "Anthony Stark, I give you my word that I will not harm anyone or damage anything while under your protection. I will also teach you what I can about magic and share with you how I came to be on Midgard."

Instantly, green tendrils of magic coiled up through both their arms to settle once again in their chests. Loki could sense the mortal's heart racing as the magic settled under his skin. Stark looked him in the eye at the same time he felt the bond snap into place. "Uh... Lokes?"

"Yes?"

Stark's skin was flushed and he could feel tension in the mortal's hands who was making no move to release him. "This is totally not the time or the place or even remotely appropriate or normal in any sense of the word, and I'm not sure if it's you, your sparkly magic or the adrenaline wearing off, but um... would you throw me out another window if I kissed you right now?'

Loki blinked in confusion and heard himself whisper  _ "no" _ as though he was far away from his body. And then the mortal was kissing him and the shock he felt was only surpassed by the need he sensed in the press of lips against his own. A needy groan sounded in his throat and he kissed back hungrily as the mortal slid his fingers into his hair and tugged. 

They separated after several minutes, both of them flushed and breathing raggedly. "Okay. That.. was unexpected and... uh, fun." Stark said, smiling up at him. "Uh... do you think we could um... do that again? Maybe several times after my unwanted guests are shown out the door?"

"I am not averse to such a proposal."

Tony smirked and was about to respond when a bell dinged. He whipped his head to the side to stare at the elevator as the rest of the Avengers stepped into the room.

"Brother! What is the meaning of this?!" Thor boomed, his hammer clutched tight in his hand. "Stark! What are you doing with my brother?!"

"Stark?" Steve called, his cheeks flushed and his eyes flashing with anger. "Are you allergic to acting professionally?"

"Can't keep it in your pants huh Stark?" Natasha hissed.

"You unbelievable asshole!" Clint swore. "What the hell do you think you're doing with that psycho terrorist?!"

"I think you better explain Tony." Banner huffed, following the others into the room.

"Um."

Thor growled and Loki let go of Tony, crossing his arms to glare at his not-brother. "It's simple really. Stark gave me his oath to provide sanctuary and in exchange we closed the portal."

Thor paled and everyone jumped when Mjolnir fell from his numb fingers to crash into the floor with a loud bang. "Oh by the Norns!  _ Tell me you didn't Stark." _

"Sorry Point Break, but it's true. The invasion is over and Loki's gonna be staying here a while."

Thor paled further and Tony swore the Thunderer looked like he was about to be sick. "Tell me you have some mead I may drink Stark."

"Sure thing Sparky." Tony grinned, waving a hand in the direction of his bar. "No mead, but help yourself to whatever you want."

Everyone watched as Thor made straight for the bar, pulled down the largest bottle he could find and started drinking straight from it. "Uh... Thor?" Steve called. "Could you please explain this  _ "oath" _ your brother mentioned and why you're now drinking?"

"We are  _ not _ brothers." Loki hissed, which everyone ignored aside from Tony who put a hand to the god's arm and squeezed lightly.

"A moment please my sheild brothers... and sister." Thor muttered between swallows. "I require fortitude for this."

"Stark. Step away from the deranged alien god so we can take him into SHIELD custody." Nat snapped, aiming her gun at Loki.

"Yeah Stark." Clint echoed, notching an arrow. "Wouldn't want you to get hit...  _ accidentally _ , or anything."

Loki growled and waved a hand at the two spies, their weapons disappearing from their hands amid startled shouts of surprise and swearing. "You will not harm Anthony. He is under my protection now."

"Say what now?!" Tony demanded. 

"What the hell does that mean?!" Clint shouted.

"Oh, _Norns_." Thor groaned.

Steve stepped up, maintaining a calm but determined line between the spies and Tony and Loki. "Thor. You need to explain what's going on."

"It's quite simple Captain. Stark has promised me sanctuary. It means that neither you, your SHIELD nor Asgard may take me from here." Loki replied with a pleased grin.

Steve blinked and narrowed his eyes. His jaw clenched in an effort to stop whatever he'd been about to say. "Thor? Is that true?"

"Yes. It's all true. You cannot interfere in a binding oath or you will anger the Norns. Trust me when I say that...  _ You do not want that." _

"We can't just leave him here!" Clint shouted. "He killed people! Coulson is dead because of him!"

"Actually." Loki drawled with a smirk. "He is very much alive. Perhaps you should speak to your Director Fury about that."

"Nay Clint Barton." Thor said as he joined them again, his tone resigned and tired. "You cannot remove Loki from Stark's side. It would... end badly for you. The Norns are not to be trifled with."

"I can't freaking believe this! Fine! Whatever! Nat, let's go! I'm not staying in the same room as _him_."

"This isn't over Stark." Nat said coolly as she made for the elevator. "Coming Steve?"

"Yeah. Be right there Nat." Steve nodded, his eyes turning to Tony. "You sure you know what you're doing Stark?"

"No." Tony huffed with a smile. "But it's never stopped me before and I think I'm gonna have fun finding out."

"Right. Well, see you around then I guess."

"Aw, don't be so bummed Capsicle. We saved the day! Go celebrate already!"

"I shall join you Captain." Thor called with a parting glance to his brother. "Your Director will need an explanation for this... development."

The elevator door slid closed a moment later, the only one left was Banner who was eyeing them both with a mix of confusion and exasperation. "Mind if I stick around Tony? I'd rather not go back to SHEILD if I can avoid it."

"Sure Bruce. I've got guest rooms one floor down. JARVIS can show you the way."

"Thanks Tony. I'm going to nap now. It's been a long day."

"Sure thing. Oh yeah, Dr. Selvig is down there too if you wanna check on him or whatever later. He didn't want SHEILD getting to him either."

"I can totally relate to that. Thanks again Tony and uh... bye, uh Loki."

"Goodnight Doctor Banner."

The door hissed closed and Loki turned to the mortal wearing an expression he couldn't quite read. "What is it Stark?"

"Under your protection huh?"

"I... may have forgotten to mention... that. It's part of the condition of the oath we made."

Tony shrugged and moved closer. "Hey I'm not bothered by it. Feels kinda awesome actually."

"You are not angry?"

"You're the God of Mischief Lokes. Can't really expect you to be totally upfront all the time. Now," Stark purred, his voice dropping several octaves, making heat coil in Loki's abdomen. "Where were we?"

Loki smiled and pulled their bodies flush against each other, one hand cupping Stark's cheek as he closed the distance between them. "Right about here, if memory serves."

"I think you're right Lokes." Stark growled, breathless. "Something's still missing though."

"Mmm. Something like this perhaps... _Anthony?"_ Loki murmured, pressing their lips together and startling a moan from the mortal.

"Yep." Stark whispered, pressing feather light kisses along the god's jaw. "That's it exactly."

Loki hummed and drew Stark into a heated kiss filled with passion, longing and desire as they explored each other with lips and tongue. "I think this may be one of the only oaths I wish I'd made sooner. I may require sanctuary for a very, very long time."

"I'm totally on board with that." Stark gasped as Loki nipped at the tender flesh of his collarbone. "Care to uh.. continue this in more um... comfortable surroundings?" 

"I thought you'd never ask." Loki growled, gathering his magic around them and moving them through space to Stark's bedroom.

"You gotta teach me that!" Stark exclaimed as Loki tossed him to the bed and straddled his hips.

"Later." Loki growled, his hands making quick work of the mortal's clothing and his own.

"Right." Stark gasped as Loki's arousal pressed against his abdomen with a roll of the god's hips. "Later." Then he spoke no more as Loki proceeded to show him just what being worshiped by a god truly meant.

  
  


**_*fin_ **


End file.
